


To Be Continued...

by HappilyShanghaied



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BSG reboot, Fix-It, I just want them to have a happy ending bc they deserve it dammit!, its probably going to be an abomination and it won’t have Starpollo so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied
Summary: Turns out, Kara’s journey wasn’t complete after all.





	To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, news just dropped that Sam Esmail is doing a reboot of BSG for NBC streaming. I’m very conflicted about it, so I decided to write the only reboot scenario that I would look forward to. Hope you enjoy!

Things have been quiet for Lee Adama over the last ten years, his entire existence boiled down to farming and hunting, the basic tenets of survival. And that’s about all he’s been doing: surviving. One of the last few thousand humans alive, he feels obligated to exist, despite his strong preference not to. But, Sam, Cally, Brian, and many others like them would’ve gladly taken his place, so he continues.

After a hard day’s work in the field behind his home, he walks back toward his cabin, already craving the taste of last harvest’s apple whiskey. He’s a hundred meters from his doorstep when he stops on a dime, noticing a plume of black smoke billowing out of his chimney. The fireplace had not been lit when he left. 

‘_It’s impossible_’ he thinks, because he hasn’t seen another soul in just over a decade. Perhaps somebody from the village has wandered onto his property, but highly unlikely. He can’t think of anybody other than Tigh who might want to check up on him, but he hasn’t seen the old man since the day they landed. Lee cautiously walks into his cabin, spear in hand, and nearly loses his footing. Sitting by the fire is Starbuck, braiding the auburn hair of a ten year old girl. 

“You sure took your sweet time, Apollo,” Kara says, and smiles at him, broader than he’s ever seen her smile before. She looks a bit older, wearier, but every bit as beautiful as before.

Lee is flabbergasted. He wonders if he’s finally lost his mind this time for good. He’s dreamt about her so many times over the years, but it’s never been in this vivid detail before, and she’s never been accompanied by anyone else.

“Am I dead?” He asks, still gaping at the scene in front of him. The little girl quirks one eyebrow at him, halfway to amused, and her face seems oddly familiar to him.

“I sure as frak hope not, it took us forever to get back here.” Kara prods the little girl in the shoulder. “Say something.”

The little girl turns to Starbuck and whispers, “That’s him? I thought he’d be taller.”

“Yeah, so did he.” Starbuck barks out a laugh, and the sound breaks something open in Lee, forcing all the breath from his lungs. “But, he sure makes up for those missing inches in pretty.” She winks at him, and he’s now positive he’s gone crazy.

“Kara?” He takes a small step forward, worried that any sudden move will disrupt this beautiful dream he’s having. “You’re not real.”

She’s on her feet and across the room in a flash, slowing her gait only as she closes the last few feet between them. Her face now just a few millimeters from his, warm breath ghosting across his cheek, and he closes his eyes to it, wishing this weren’t just an elaborate hallucination. She flattens one of her hands over his heart and he jumps at the contact, eyes flipping open to look into hers. 

“This real enough for you, Adama?” She drawls, cocky as ever.

Lee grabs her roughly, pulling her into his arms, and she buries her face into the curve of his neck. Her hair smells faintly of ship grease and smoke, exactly the same as he remembers. Her arms are strong across his back, fingers digging uncomfortably into his skin, her body a solid weight in his arms. If this isn’t real, he doesn’t want to know. Part of him hopes he’s dead and this feeling will last forever. 

“I don’t care how,” he breathes raggedly, struggling for air in her tight grip. “Just promise me you’re staying this time.”

She nuzzles her face into the underside of his jaw and leaves a silent kiss there. Her fingers reach up and twine into his shaggy hair, and he can hear more than see the tears she is sniffling back. Without warning, her hands pull sharply down, the motion angling his chin upward so she can look into his face, expression serious and a little nervous. “Sorry, Lee, not this time—“

“—Goddamnit Kara! You can’t keep doing this.” Lee shakes himself lose of her grip and pulls away. “Every time I think I’ve gotten over it, you—you come back and frak my whole life up again. I can’t—I can’t. Not again.”

“Lee,” She says softly, expression uncharacteristically contrite. “I can’t stay, but I want—I need you to come with us.”

He looks over at the girl, who is now standing behind Kara, slightly out of view. “Who’s that?”

Kara gently pushes the girl forward so Lee can get a better look. “This is Laura.”

He observes the determination in the girl’s blue eyes, the sharp jut of her jaw, and he instantly knows she’s his. He looks over at Kara, who confirms his suspicions with a slight nod. He’s not sure where to start with this news, when it happened or where they’ve been all this time, but he’s still not 100% sure he’s not dead, and he’s just so godsdamned grateful they’re here that he doesn’t want to push his luck.

“It’s nice to meet you, Laura,” he says. There’s a lot more he should probably say, but it’s a start.

“Hi.” The girl smiles shyly, and her grin is so much like Zak’s he finds himself laughing. 

Lee decides to give into the madness, especially if the alternative is living without Kara—without them. “Where are we going?”

“Lee,” Kara cups the side of his face, takes a deep breath, and speaks urgently, “What’s happened before has happened again.” 

Lee sighs and leans his cheek into her palm, tired but resigned to follow her anywhere. “Okay, Kara. Okay.”


End file.
